Give your heart a break
by jilly92
Summary: After being hurt so many times Mercedes seems to need help with letting herself be open to friendship and love. Sam Evans might be just the right person for her.
1. The Fight

_**Give your heart a break**_

Summary: After being hurt so many times Mercedes seems to need help with letting herself be open to friendship and love. Sam Evans might be just the right person for her.

Hi guys! So before you start to read I'll say that I'm Italian so obviously English isn't my first language. I read the chapter like three times and to me it seems "alright enough" but well…I hope I didn't do too much mistakes writing this. If so I'm sorry, like really much sorry. Now I'll leave you to it. I hope you like it.

I want to thank my beta, danielizabethx for correcting my mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

Mercedes didn't really understand how _she _"the fat black girl" could be this lucky to have someone as Kurt Hummel "the fashionable white guy" like her.

She had just heard this from a very eager Quinn Fabray, her BFF since kindergarten, so she was so happy when Kurt himself texted her asking if they could talk after school.

She had known Kurt Hummel since they were in diapers, just like she knew all the McKinley students since forever. You Know, small town and all that.

But she never did have a second though about Kurt until now because he was so…_so girly _and into fashion that everyone was sure that he was gay even though he hadn't really come out yet, but she surely did have eyes, and she knew that he was handsome.

But when Quinn, now one of the Cheerios, better yet the Captain since the start of their freshman year, and her best friend said to her that Kurt liked her, she instantly went out of it for the happiness.

Now looking back at it, she knows that she should have thought better of it, if not because since Quinn became one of the Cheerios last year, she had slowly quit hanging out with her and calling and texting each other every day, she should have known better because Kurt was _clearly_ gay, even a blind guy would say so.

But she was sixteen and she was lonely and while every girl she knew had already had her first make-out session, sometimes also first time at making love, she didn't even have her first kiss.

And even if she was not jealous of those who had already put out the most important thing in their life to some guy who they didn't even love, she was surely jealous of the fact that all of them had someone who at least liked them enough to flirt with them and kiss them, while she, Mercedes Jones never had anyone give her a second glace unless they were saying how ugly she was.

She knew she shouldn't care what others thought of her but sometimes being friends with a girl like Quinn didn't really do any good for her.

Quinn was perfect girl, she was blonde, she was tall, she was the Cheerios Captain, she was beautiful and she was _skinny_, while Mercedes was the exact contrary to her, she had black hair, she was short, she was a nobody, she was ugly (at least to others, she knew she was beautiful, just a _different kind_ of beautiful), and last but not least she was fat (or well she liked to call herself curvy). So she should have known that girls like her and Quinn can _never ever_ be friends.

But well she didn't so it's just as much her fault that she ended up hurt and alone.

"Hey, Mercedes!" Kurt said when the bell rang "So can we go at the park? I have to talk to you!"

"Oh yes, Kurt, of course" Mercedes smiled happily. Certain that he was gonna ask her out.

So as soon as they left the books they didn't need in their lockers they started walking towards the park since it wasn't that far from the school.

"So…" Mercedes said after a long silence "What did you want to talk about?"

"I…well..I.."

"Look…" She said "You don't have to be afraid."

"Well…you're right…Cedes…see…I..I-I like gu…I like Rachel!" He said chickening out in the end.

"See, Kurt…I like you too!" She said talking at the same time as him.

"Wait, what?" They said.

"Oh Mercedes, no, I'm sorry but I…I don't like you!" He said, laughing in her face. "How could you think something like that? I mean…ahah."

At this point Mercedes was almost crying, but she didn't want him to think she was a baby so she asked for answers.

"Wh- I mean." He said noticing that she seemed upset. "I…"

"No…" Said Mercedes "You don't have to say anything Kurt, it's just...see I thought you were gay, but then you started talking to me and hanging out with me, and then guess what, Quinn says to me that you like me, and I was _so _happy because…you…well you're handsome and just the thought that someone like you could only look at me and like me well...but...but you like _Rachel_? Really, Kurt, _really_? Then you're not just crazy, you're a suicide...she is obnoxious and annoying…and I know you can't stand her...you said so the other day, so please, _please _tell me what you have to say or I swear I'm never talking to you again."

"I…I…it's just that...I'm sorry Mercedes, but you don't know what it's like to be me, it's hard ok? Being what I am...who I am...it's just...I am Gay ok? And you're right, everyone's right...and it just sucks…but I can't do anything about it because every time I try to convince myself to come out...I just…I think about all this things I read on the internet and in the news about all this guys being bullied because they are different, because they are _gay_...and it...it just scares me so much that someone could do that to me, because let's be real Cedes, we're in freaking Lima, this is a small town and everyone will treat me like I have the plague and I'm not that strong ok? So if you don't like my choices or the fact I decided to go out with Quinn to become popular and make everyone think I'm hetero then that's ok but…"

"Wait, wait, wait…you said you're going out with Quinn?" She said, her voice trembling "I...I don't understand...why did…why did she say that you like me then?"

And just then Cheerios came out everywhere and everyone started to laugh at her face with Quinn in first line.

"Oh, little Mercy. You should really see your face, you are pathetic - going after a gay guy." Quinn laughed "Just because he won't come out doesn't mean he will go out with the ugliest girl in the world. At least if he'll go out with me he'll be popular, and just like you said he's handsome, so I think it's only right that we date right Kurtsie?"

"I...I...don't know." Kurt said.

At this point there were tears going down Mercedes face while the others where all laughing and Kurt seemed like he wanted to defend her but didn't have enough courage.

Mercedes then turned around and started running back to the parking lot of the school and to her car.

When she got home she went straight to her bedroom locking the door behind her.

That night she cried herself to sleep.

The next day when she got out of her car everyone was looking at her and laughing, guess what? In Lima, news runs fast.

So she looked down and started walking towards the school's entrance. And just when she got in she felt a hand wrap around hers.

"What?" She said, looking at the hand's owner. "Kurt?"

"Yeah. I'm...I'm sorry about yesterday. I-I swear I didn't know they were following us, but you're right...I can't hide myself forever, so you can't either. So, why don't we start to come out and be ourselves together?" He said, grinning.

"I-" She smiled "Yeah, you're right. Who cares about what people think right?"

That was the right enthusiasm and the start of what will become Kurtcedes's friendship.

If you liked it o hated it, please let me know in the reviews.

Manu.


	2. Sophomore Year

_Hello Everyone! _

_I'm so glad that you liked the first chapter. Gosh I didn't think that six of you would even take the time to actually review. _

_And you didn't even say how awful the chapter was or how bad I wrote it. _

_This chapter is all about sophomore year, that was actually the first season of Glee, and it's pretty much all descriptive, no dialogue is involved in this one because I can't wait to get to junior year, when Sam actually arrives in Lima. _

_In this one there are some characters that will be presented, almost all Glee club I think._

Sam isn't there still, but he'll be in the next chapter that I already wrote and should be up tomorrow.

_Now I'm crying because I just wrote the fourth chapter and it's really, really sad, at least for me. _

_However, I promise that from the next chapter and on, there will be at least 70% of dialogue, I swear. Now I'll leave you to the second chapter. _

_Again, I'm sorry if my English isn't the best, I'll try to get a beta ASAP._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadly. I'd really like to own Sam however. LOL_**

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The incident that happened at the park was the last time Mercedes ever talked to Quinn.

They went from being BFFs for life, to talking bad about each other since Quinn seemed to only feel good when she hurting people, especially Mercedes.

During the rest of the year Kurt finally found the courage to come out and everyone at school teased him, some even with heavy words, but he made it seem like he could take it all and he never complained.

That summer, she didn't have any contact with Kurt since he was on vacation in Europe with his father, but instead she found an awesome job at a kid's camp that was just right for her since she loved kids.

She had an awesome summer, but like always, when you have fun time always flies and in less than no time September came and with it also came sophomore year.

She saw Kurt waiting in front of her locker with a big smile for her.

And as soon as she was into arms length he hugged her tightly.

The year seemed to have a good start as Kurt and her joined a "new" club re-started from Mr. Schue.

Glee Club.

Since the old teacher of the club went to pension, Mr. Schue, the Spanish teacher, decided to reform it making changes.

So while she and Kurt instantly signed up because they just _loved_ everything about singing and dancing, others didn't really think that Glee Club, a show choir, was what they needed now, not if they actually wanted to be popular, or in the case of Finn Hudson, _stay_ popular.

As a matter of fact, due to some strange twists of fate, Finn Hudson, the quarterback and the new boyfriend of Quinn, joined as soon as Mr. Schue re-stared the club.

And while she didn't want to even admit it, he was good, really _really_ good, so good that now he was the male lead vocalist to Rachel Berry's female lead.

Who's Rachel Berry? Well, she's the show choir freak for excellence in Lima. And even if everyone hated her, they do it because they know if there's anyone that's going to make it out of Lima, it's her, Rachel-Fucking-Berry.

And everyone is just so jealous of her that they treat her in the worst way possible - even worse than Mercedes and Kurt. But she doesn't care, because she knows that this is what will take her to New York and Broadway, so she just takes all that and continues walking with her head up, annoying the hell out of everyone.

However returning to Glee Club, as soon as Finn joined, Quinn and her fellow Cheerios, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, followed him since apparently Quinn was intimidated (actually _jealous_ but she continues to deny that some "poor bitch" like Rachel could make her jealous) by the chemistry between Rachel and Finn, and while initially Puck, Mike and Matt, Finn's friends and teammates teased him about joining Glee Club, after a week of playing with the "Acafellas" a band portrayed by Mr. Schue, a friend of him, and Finn and co. they decided that probably since they were already popular they could make this adventure because everyone already respected them.

Oh, _how wrong they were_?

So wrong that they started to be slushied because their teammates thought that if they were in Glee, they were out of their circle. So, the boys had to choose – football and popularity, or glee and being losers.

Hard choice right?

But apparently they finally decided to not care about what others thought and continued to stay in the middle of both worlds. However to make it to at least Sectionals, there needed to be twelve members and thanks to Finn, they reached it with only three weeks.

Mercedes was thankful for this club because thanks to it, she now knows awesome people like Mike, Matt, Tina and Artie, even Puck, with all his talk of being _so bad_ was a really good person.

But not everything is always good.

Indeed if there was someone she couldn't really stand it was Rachel, even Santana with all her nasty comments was nicer than Rachel, and that only speaks alone.

However with the end of the first month working together they seemed to start to agree with the choices that needed to be done and everything, all seemed to come to an end when they found out that Quinn, the chastity queen, was pregnant.

_Ohh, yeah!_

And with none other than Finn's baby, oh wait did I say _Finn_?

If so then pardon me, I meant to say, _Puck's baby_. Yeah, apparently Finn and Puck aren't as besties as they seem to be, are they?

And then again Finn how could you be so stupid to believe you impregnated your girlfriend in a hot tub without even having sex? Are you really this stupid? Guess so.

How inconvenient could it be that the truth came out three months after we discovered of Quinn's pregnancy, thanks to Rachel-Freaking-Jealous-Berry the day of the Sectionals and only three weeks after Quinn was thrown out by her own dad for expecting a baby?

So I guess you understand the big dilemma they are in now.

Oh no wait, today I seem to forget things, because apparently they are such losers that they've had their songs list leaked from Coach Sylvester and unfortunately the teams they have to beat did just the same songs they had rehearsed since the start of Glee Club, four months ago.

They are this close to lose because above all Finn seemed to decide that since every single one of his Glee fellows and friends knew all about Quinn's baby real father and no one told him anything, he left them only a day before sectionals and now they're in deep trouble.

At the end Finn has this awesome idea to join again and he has just the songs that they can do to try to win, that guess what? They _win_. And they only have to thanks they're leader for that.

Just like three months later they have to thanks him and his new girlfriend Rachel for losing at Regionals.

But hey, like I said not everything is always good.

That's something Mercedes came to know the hard way, because after everything Quinn did to her, and not talking for almost two years, after six months of knowing Quinn was pregnant, she still forgave her and let her door open once again, letting her stay in her house in the guest bedroom.

But apparently while Mercedes' God gift is to _forgive_ always, Quinn's one is to _forget_ always, and just like that as she gets rid of the baby, she gets rid of Mercedes and all the friends that remained close to her while pregnant and re-established fake-friendship with all the Cheerios that dropped her once they found out about the pregnancy.

So at this point Mercedes knows that she should really be careful to who she let's in and out of her life and her heart but you know what they say you never seem to learn from your mistakes.

And again she learned this the hard way.

No, not with Quinn, because she now know that Quinn has some serious problems, and before they can ever be friends again Quinn has to be real for one second and solve all that before even thinking of going on with her life, but you know what? People don't always do what they have to or should do; I guess that's why as soon as Sam Evans gets to McKinley she started to go after him.

How bad that he only agrees to go out with her because of _popularity_?

And how bad that the only guy Mercedes though was different, in reality was just like all of them?

***  
_  
So I hope you liked the chapter that much to at least leave a review. _

_However thanks to everyone that takes the time to at least read this._

See you tomorrow with the next chapter in which Sam Evans finally appear.

_Good Night you all. (here in Rome it's like 1.30 am)_

_Manu._


	3. The New Neighbors

Hi Everyone! This is chapter 3 finally here for you!

I know I said I would have tried to post it last sunday but I had some problems this week and and I'm really sorry for the delay I hope you like it!

I thank everyone that take the time to read and review my story, you make me happy!

I hope you like this one...Sam finally makes an appearance.

I thank also my beta danielizabethx.

Chapter 3

During the summer Mercedes met Sam Evans, the new guy that moved in the house next door to Kurt, so one day when she was visiting Kurt she saw Sam moving boxes in and out the house.

"Hey Kurt" she said when he opened the door "Who is the guy that's moving next door?"

"Oh Gosh Cedes did you see him? They moved in yesterday, and today they've been all day moving boxes around and he's been shirtless since this morning..God I almost came with only a glimpse at those abs!" Kurt said fanning himself in a Santana-like mode.

"Uhm..yeahh..and now that I know that I'm so much better" she said ironically "Anyway he doesn't seem like the gay type.."

"Gay type? God Cedes did you not see his head? He has dyed hair written all over it! He's so the gay type! And I can't wait to tap that" he grinned.

Mercedes started laughing loudly at him before answering.

"Yeah, and how do you plan to tap that?"

"Well that's why you're here actually. Today we're going to make cookies to welcome them in the neighborhood. As soon as he sees me he'll know that I'm gay and very very interested"

"Ok..then I guess we should get started, shouldn't we?"

When the cookies were ready, they took a plate to take next door praying that Sam was still moving the boxes outside the house so that Kurt's plan would have succeeded, and evidently God was listening to their prayers because he was still there and he was still shirtless.

"Hey" Kurt said to get Sam's attention and as soon as he heard Kurt's voice he turned around. While initially he seemed confused at their presence after a moment he smiled lightly in their direction.

"Hi guys" God even his voice was beautiful right Kurt? Well how sad it is that you weren't right about his sexual orientation?

"I'm Samuel Evans, well I guess you can call me Sam! What's your name?" he said looking at Kurt and then moving his eyes to Mercedes, he looked up and down her body, smiling in approval.

Mercedes instead feeling his eyes on her body started to move from one foot to another shyly.

"I'm Kurt! And this is my best friend Mercedes.." Kurt said his grin still there.

"Uhm..hi" Mercedes said looking up from the ground.

"Hi Mercy..Can I call you Mercy? You know for short" he smirked at her.

"Eh..yeah..well..I mean.." she stuttered "Everyone usually call me Cedes..but..I guess..you.."

"Well..I'm not everyone" he said arching his eyebrow in a way that made him seem ever more sexy.

"No.." she whispered "You're not.."

"Anyway.." Kurt said breaking the moment "We came here to give you our welcoming in the neighborhood. See I live in the house next to yours"  
While saying so Sam never parted his eyes from Mercedes' ones and only doing it when Kurt gave him the plate with the cookies.

" Oh thank you!" Sam said smiling at Kurt "Well please come in to meet my parents, my mom will be delighted to know we have such wonderful neighbors"

When they entered the house they saw a bunch of empty boxes being pushed from left to right by two little kids that wouldn't be more than ten years old.

"Guys will you just stop this!" said a woman that had blonde hair just like all three siblings and blue eyes. "This isn't a joke! Now go out to help your brother!"

"Hey mom!" said brother started talking after witnessing the scene "We have guests" he said turning around to Mercedes and Kurt, that had got stuck at the door not wanting to intrude "Please guys come in"

"Oh I'm sorry..I didn't see you with all this mess..please come with me" Sam's mother said leading them all to the kitchen.

"Mom, they're so nice that they baked us some cookies to welcome us!" Sam said taking one of the cookies in his mouth.

"Oh my God! Thank you! You're so sweet..oh but where are my manners..I mean, my name's Mary Evans please sit..I'm sorry for the mess but we just got here yesterday and we only got to clean the kitchen..however since you already know Sam, this are my other two kids, Stacy and Stevie."

"Hi! You're really beautiful, can you be my boyfriend?" Stacy the youngest of the siblings said to Kurt while we all started to laugh.

"Oh Stacy I'd really like to, but I think I'm a little too old for you..I don't think that your parents will approve!"

"Well..they don't have to know! We can date in secret! I know my brother does it all the time, he brings girls home without telling mom and dad"

"Stacy!" Sam cried while we all laughed.

"Sam leave your sister alone…better yet go put a shirt on..we have guests, it's not polite…and we'll talk later about this secret girls you seem to have!"

"Gosh mom..it's not like I'm naked and plus it's hot you know with all these beautiful girls in here…" he said looking at Mercedes.

"Sam!" his mother reprimanded him.

"I'm going!" he said going upstairs laughing.

"I'm sorry for my son" Mrs Evans smiled "I swear he's not always like this, it's just sometimes he likes to joke around."

"Oh It's nothing!" Mercedes said "Anyway we should be going we don't want to intrude too much..and you probably have so much to do yet.."

"Oh no dear you're not intruding, please. I'm happy that Sam already got to know someone his age..at least when he'll start school in two weeks he'll already know someone."

"Oh well…we're going to take a walk at the park…maybe if Sam doesn't have to help, he can come with us..maybe even the little ones if you agree" Kurt said.

"Yeah mom! Please! Please! Please!" said Stacy and Stevie together.

"Well..I mean you have to hear Sam guys.."

Eventually Sam agreed and they all took a walk around the park discovering that they all were the same age and that in two weeks they'll start the year together at the same school.

"Wow, really I'm so happy that now I know you two…I was terrified to start school in two weeks..you know sometimes I have some issues with new environments and all that..and starting school in a small town like Lima where everyone knows each other isn't really easy because all will be interested in the new kid and I don't like being the center of attention"

"Well..I wouldn't say so..you seem like the typical football jock..I bet you are the typical football jock" Mercedes said.

"I admit I like football and in my old school I was the quarterback but has everyone ever said to you to not judge a book by its cover?" Sam answered.

"I'll believe it when I see it.." she said shortly.

"Cedes.." Kurt said trying to calm her.

"No it's okay Kurt..she's just saying what she believes…it's everyone's right to say their opinion…it's a free world after all.." Sam said.

"So…tell us about you Sam..why did you move here?" Kurt said trying to make conversation while the kids (Sam's siblings) were joking around.

"Well..there's not much to say..my dad got a promotion but it came with a trick..to get it my dad had to move, so here we are…all the way up from Tennessee!" Sam said.

"I knew you were from the South! You have this accent and this aura..it's very charming!" Kurt grinned while Mercedes and Sam laughed.

"And tell us about yourself…" Kurt continued "Did you broke a heart of a girl when you moved? Maybe even a guy?"

"Ahah" Sam laughed "No I'm sorry Kurt no guy..about the girl, well there was a girl but we broke up a month or so ago mutually, so no, I didn't leave any heartbroken girls. But you guys? Are you going out with anyone?"

"No..I wish.." Kurt said "Here in old Lima isn't easy to find an out gay boy"

"Oh..I'm sorry Kurt..it doesn't have to be easy for you with all the prejudice that people have, but I'm sure that there's someone out there waiting for you..and you will find him one day" Sam said in time to hear Mercedes scoff.

"What?" he said "You don't agree?"

"No it's just that…well…you all say..you'll find the right guy someday..he will love you forever..like anyone believes it..I know that someone does get it..but to people like us, like me this type of things never happen..I'll be lucky if I get someone to like me.."

"Mercedes you're beau-"

"Oh please..don't even, boy haven't you seen me? However, it doesn't matter..I'll never fall in love so that no one will hurt me ever again." Mercedes said interrupting him.

And just like the conversation started it ended like this.

As if it never happened.

When it was almost six they decided it was time to go home so Sam and Kurt escorted Mercedes home and decided that they would have seen each other Saturday, for the Glee reunion at Rachel's home at which Sam agreed to come to know their friends.

They even found out that they had a common love for music and probably Sam would be joining them in Glee Club and Football, or so he said.

And apparently Sam was a big flirter because he didn't stop to drop hints at Mercedes which always blushed and refused to respond.

Once at home Mercedes thought back at the day and couldn't not admit that Sam was really the most handsome guy she had ever seen in her life and from his behavior Kurt seemed sure that he liked Mercedes while she herself, only thought he was like this with all the girls.

From the last experience with Kurt and her brief week-long story with Puck she knew that she tended to misinterpret things from what they really were so she didn't want to fool herself.

As if a guy like Sam could really like her. He looked like the football jock type of guy, and they were not the type to go after a girl like her, his type of girl she could swear was more like Quinn.

Sam and Mercedes belonged to different worlds, they were too much different.

At least she was different from the Sam she had known in that day.

However she couldn't stop herself from hoping to be wrong at least this time, because even though his aspect said otherwise, he looked like a nice guy.

Guess that only time would have given her answers.

What a pity that she actually shouldn't have waited for anything since she was obviously right.


	4. The Break Down

**_Hi Everyone! Here's next chapter! I want to warn you in case there's someoneuncomfortable with this type of story. There will be sort of an eating disorder for a while. _**

**_Thanks to my beta Dani that even when sick, she took the time to help me. _**

**_Now, I'll you to the chapter. Hope you all like it. Leave a little review pretty please? ;) _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

The party at Rachel's went very well and everyone seemed to like Sam.

He talked almost all night with Kurt, Puck and Mike.

Sometimes, even with Mercedes, when she was so nice to actually answer him.

Apparently she didn't want anything to do with him since every time he tried to flirt with her or just make conversation she always answered him with monosyllables. He took it as a sign that she didn't like him and he really wondered why because since he met her, he was always _nothing_ but nice.

And then there was also the fact that he was _actually_ interest in her, she intrigued him but since she didn't even want to be his friend he looked around and noticed a blonde girl in a corner looking down at the content of her red cup, she seemed sad, so he went to sit next her.

"Hi!" He said cheerfully "I'm Sam. What's your name?"

"I'm Quinn." She replied, looking strangely at him. "I thought you were here with Mercedes? Why are you talking to me?"

"What? No, no I'm not with her. We're just friends, well not even…I know her and Kurt since Kurt is my neighbor, but well, she doesn't seem to like me very much…" Sam said laughing bitterly.

"But you like her?" She asked.

"What? No!" He cried. "Well, yes. I mean, I guess. You know she seems nice…"

"Then what are you doing talking to me? Talk to her silly!" She laughed.

"You seemed lonely...it's not right to be at a party and be this sad."

"So you pitied me? How wonderful!" She said looking down again.

"NO!" He yelled again making her jump "I'm sorry it's just, you make me nervous."

"It's okay...it happens." Quinn smiled.

"Why were you alone? Aren't they your friends?"

"They were, but now not so much."

"May I ask why?"

"Well, it's a long story. Maybe I can tell you after you take me on the fourth date." She grinned.

"Before going on the fourth, we have to at least go to the first. Don't you think?" Sam smirked.

* * *

That was the start of Sam's relationship with Quinn.

When school started, he became quarterback because Finn signed up late for football, and he and Quinn became the hot couple of McKinley. They practically had the prom king and queen crowns in their hands or well, on their heads.

"God, I hate her." Mercedes said.

"That isn't true, Mercedes, and we both know it. She got under your skin, she was your best friend since kindergarten and then just dropped you like a hot potato…twice. And _still_ you can't seem to hate her. You hate the fact that she's going out with the guy you like." Kurt said.

"Ok, now what did you just say? Kurt, I don't like Sam." Mercedes laughed.

"God, why don't you just drop this act?" Kurt complained. "It's okay to feel, Mercedes. You don't have to pretend that you don't ever like anyone or that you never get hurt. It doesn't make you stronger to pretend not to feel, it makes you a coward because you never go after what you want. It's not right. And I'm sorry but I'm tired of watching you go on with your life pretending that no one or nothing affects you."

"I…I…" Mercedes stuttered. "Look, it's my life and I'll do what I want with it ok?"

And just like that the bell rung and she ran away from him.

Just like always, when they saw each other, they didn't talk about it and went on as if it never happened.

Things started to change when Kurt went to Dalton Academy to spy on the Warblers, the Glee Club they were going against at Sectionals.

* * *

Kurt never though he could really know someone as awesome as Blaine.

Who is Blaine?

Well he's the leader of the Warblers and the most handsome guy he ever saw in his life, and hopefully, in the near future, the boyfriend of Kurt.

Aww, a guy could only dream right?

However, since he had gone to spy on the Warblers and he got to know Blaine, Kurt exchanged numbers with him and couldn't stop thinking about him, it was a plus that Blaine was _gay_ right?

But besides Blaine, there were other things he liked about Dalton Academy, like the no bullying policy.

He hated to admit it, but lately he didn't feel so safe at McKinley.

Since returning for his Junior year, things had only got worse and the athletes of the school didn't do anything if not insult him and push him around in the hallways.

And don't even get him even start with that Karofsky guy!

Oh, Karofsky, yeah the same guy that only a few minutes ago had stolen his first kiss ever.

How wonderful, the _first time_ he kissed a guy, it was against his will and with a person he absolutely _hated_.

With Blaine's help, Kurt tried to face Karofsky, but it served to nothing because he continued to act the same way until Kurt's friends found out and tried to confront him but sadly, it didn't go as peacefully as the guys hoped since Sam ended up with a black eye.

However he tried to go on with his life trying to ignore Dave and for a while it seemed to work, so much that he started to hang with Blaine more and more.

Sometimes even changing plans at the last minute and standing up Mercedes.

He knew it was wrong and he was only being selfish, whenever it came to others he was always the first to say and criticize when people got together and dropped all their friends like they never knew them, but he also knew Mercedes understood, he liked Blaine, and if there was a chance for them to be together he wanted it.

And then on the other hand, it was Mercedes he was talking about, she _always_ understood, she was just like that.

Well, maybe, Kurt should have known that taking things for granted never worked, and in the end when you do things wrong, it always come back to bite you.

But he was only a dreaming teenager, and what could he know about life.

* * *

When Kurt saw Sam exiting a class in the hallway he was in he instantly began to run towards him.

There was something he didn't understand.

Why Sam flirted with Mercedes and constantly asked Kurt about her all the first week they met to only court Quinn the first instant he laid eyes on her.

He knew something was wrong, because _one_, someone who liked Mercedes, could _never ever_ like Quinn, I mean, once you laid eyes on Mercedes, it was impossible to turn your gaze away and downgrade to someone like Quinn, and two he wasn't stupid, he could see that even though Sam was apparently dating Quinn, all he could seem to do was stare at Mercedes.

So as soon as he caught him alone, Kurt stopped the guy to give him a good talk.

"Hey, Sam!"

"Oh, hey, Kurt." Sam said turning toward Kurt and waiting for him.

"Look, I wanted to thank you for going against Karofsky even if it got you a black eye."

"Hey, no need to thank me, you're my friend, and no friend of mine gets treated like that. I'm actually sorry no one did it before."

"Well, I also wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Okay, you know you can talk to me."

"Well, it's just, pardon me, but why exactly are you going out with Quinn?"

"Well…she's cute and I don't know, I guess I like her." Sam said.

"You guess?" Kurt eyed him.

"I mean, yes I like her." He corrected himself.

"You know, I thought that you liked _Mercy, _guess I was wrong then. Too bad, I think you would have made a great couple." Kurt tried dropping hints. "Well, anyway…now I have to get to class so-"

"No, Kurt, wait. Do you know something that I don't? Like why Mercy has acted so strange with me? Like, maybe she likes me?" Sam asked, in what looked like hope to Kurt.

"Well, you know I'm her best friend, so yes maybe I know something, but I don't really know if she likes you, what I know for sure _now_ is that you don't like Quinn but Mercedes, so now I'm going to ask you again Sam. Why are you going out with Quinn if you like Mercedes?"

"I-I don't..I have to go…" He run away from a very knowing Kurt just as Mercedes was approaching them.

"Hey, Kurt!" She smiled at him.

"Hey Cedes! Guess what?" And just like that he started to talk about Blaine for the eleventh time this morning.

* * *

Lately, Kurt seemed like he never wanted to be with her, like he was tired of her, or so Mercedes thought.

But she didn't question it, it only seemed right that he got tired of her, everyone did, her father, Quinn, even Sam after only some days of knowing her came to avoid her, so she really was just waiting for him to find someone new to be his friend and drop her like they all did.

She _knew_ this, but it doesn't mean it _hurt less_ when it happened.

"Hey Kurt what do you say, tonight bowling? We already skipped last Friday."

"Hey Cedes, no I'm sorry but tonight I can't I'm going out with Blaine. Maybe you can go with Anthony, you know the guy I told you about"

Anthony was a black guy that was on the football team that seemed to like her.

The problem? She didn't like him, it's not that he was ugly or anything, the fact was she already liked someone.

Even if she didn't want to admit it, she liked Sam very much, but at the end he was just like everyone else and as soon as he got to know Quinn, he dropped her like nothing, she wasn't surprised, _really_, she was waiting for it to happen, but he seemed different. The code word? _Seemed_.

But now Kurt had been "ignoring" her for two weeks and she was tired to be treated like this from everyone.

She needed to be respected at least and they weren't going to do it on their own, so it was time to make herself be heard.

"You know what Kurt? I don't care. You go have fun with Blaine all you want, when you remember that you have a friend that would like to hang out with her best friend make a call, but I don't know if she'll be waiting."

"Oh Gosh Cedes, don't make a big deal out of it. I'm tired of your jealousy about my life. You have to remember that I'm not your boyfriend because lately you seem to forget it more and more. You can't substitute your non-existent love life with food and me." Kurt cried anxiously.

"I-I..." She stuttered with tears in her eyes.

"Cedes...wait I didn't mean it." Kurt immediately regretted what he said but it was too late, the damage was already done.

"No." Cedes said, fake smiling "You're right, you know what? I'm going to talk to Anthony right now."

And just like that she ran down the hallway and as soon as she was out of Kurt's sight, she turned toward the exit of the school crying.

She didn't understand what it was about her that she always ended up hurt and alone.

And this time was no different, but now she was sure of something.

She always thought that she was lonely and unloved because no one understood her and they were to blame

But maybe, just maybe, the problem wasn't them, now, she was pretty sure, that she was the one to blame, maybe it was her fault that her father left her and her mother when she was only three, maybe she wasn't what he wanted.

Maybe Quinn did what she did to her because Mercedes didn't understand her and all she was going through or maybe she couldn't be seen hanging out at high school with someone like her if she wanted to become Prom Queen.

Maybe Kurt didn't seem to confide in Mercedes too much because she couldn't understand him because she never had a boyfriend, hell she didn't even have her first kiss, or maybe it was the fact that she wasn't a lesbian and _couldn't_ understand what he was going through.

And after all, how could someone as perfect as Sam Evans even like Mercedes.

He was handsome, nice and had all this abs that once you looked you couldn't turn away.

And they were all right, she couldn't be liked because she _was_ ugly and she _was_ fat, she wasn't beautiful like her mother said and she wasn't curvier than usual, she was _fat_.

They were right and if she stayed like this no one would ever like her.

There was only one thing to do.

She would have to get thin if she wanted someone to love her.

_And real fast._


	5. Not Alone

**_Hi Everyone!_**

I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been on vacation for the last two weeks in a city very near to some of you.

I've had my first ever trip to US, specifically, I've been in Philadelphia and New York, and I fell in love with them and with some of the guys in NY, lol.

**_Anyway, I'll leave the chapter there for you, I hope I'll be able to update sooner next time, but I don't make promises._**

Hope you'll like the chapter, let me know in the reviews ok? For me? 

**_Wishes from a sad Manu again in Rome. _**

* * *

**_Chapter 5 _**

Kurt didn't talk to Mercedes for the next two weeks. He knew that he had been wrong to say these things to her and should probably apologize, but she was avoiding him, the only times he saw her were in Glee and in class but right when the bell rang she seemed to run away from him and from everyone that could want to talk to her.

Another thing that he noticed was she had lost some weight, but he didn't think about it too much. Maybe she just decided to eat healthy and lose weight. He just had so much to think about.

While things with Blaine seemed to be stable, in his mind they were _too _stable, he wanted Blaine all to himself but right now, Blaine didn't seem to be on the same page.

And on top of that, Karofsky didn't stop annoying him, at this point he was even scared to go to school.

Sadly it got so bad that his father found him crying in his room at night.

And obviously he told him everything and the next day his father went to the school principal, but Principal Figgins told Burt that he couldn't do anything, the only thing he could do was suspend Karofsky. So, Kurt told his father about Dalton Academy and their no bullying policy and in the end he decided to change schools to be on the safe side.

He was sorry about Glee Club but right now he had to think about his safety, and McKinley High wasn't a place where he could feel at home, not anymore.

* * *

While Kurt as going through all this, Mercedes wasn't in a better place.

If she felt lonely before, it was nothing compared to now.

The only person that seemed to acknowledge her was her mother, and that was when she was home which was next to none since she was always on a work trip.

At school no one talked to her, to absorbed in their own lives to notice that she wasn't the same. But she couldn't blame them, they had other things to think about, like their own problems and school.

But she was happy because at least no one had noticed the fact that she had lost weight too fast, _way too fast_ if you consider the fact that she lost almost 20 pounds in only two weeks.

She still wasn't happy, though. She had to lose at least other 40 pounds to have a body like Quinn or Santana.

How did she lose this much weight in only two weeks you say?

Well, she didn't eat. And if she did she went immediately to throw up.

Another thing that seemed to have become usual for her to do was cutting herself.

It made her feel alright, it made her remember the fact that she wasn't perfect and that she had to do this so that people would like her more because she was good for nothing.

The only thing she could do well was sing, or at least that's what she thought, but that couldn't have been right since Mr. Schue always gave the solo to other girls instead of her. She probably wasn't as good as she thought, once again.

The worse came when Kurt announced that he was changing schools right before Sectionals, and they were going up against each other since he was joining the Dalton Academy's Warblers.

Now he had definitely abandoned her.

However, the week before of Sectionals put so much pressure on her that with all the rest that was going on in her life, she passed out during dancing rehearsal.

The last thing she heard was Sam yelling her name.

"Mercy!"

* * *

When she woke up she was still in Sam's arms, probably only a few minutes had passed since her fainting.

"Mercy, are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Mercedes, Mercedes look at me please!" She heard someone else say.

There were too many things being said to her and she was about to faint again when Sam told them to leave her alone for one second. "Will you guys stop? It's obvious that she's not alright! Leave her alone for just one second to readapt or she'll faint again!" He said, angry with his classmates for talking all at the same time.

"Hey trouty watch your mouth or I'll put my foot up your ass!" Santana said.

"Santana! Guys, Sam is right…Puck go get a glass of sugary water for Mercedes" Mr. Schue directed.

As soon as Mercedes heard the word sugar , she opened her eyes, blinking repeatedly, coming face to face with Sam.

"No…" She said, her mouth dry. "I'm alright Mr. Schue, I just need some air."

"Are you sure Mercedes? You just fainted, you're not alright. Maybe you should go to the nurse." Mr. Schue said.

"NO! I mean...uhm...no I'm just tired that's all. I should probably go home." Mercedes said, trying to get up but Sam wouldn't let her go only tightening his grip on her when she tried to get away.

"Sam…can you just…" She trailed off, irritated towards him.

"No. You're not going anywhere, not alone…" He said.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm not a baby, so..."

"Oh you think? Because right now you're acting like one."

"Look who's talking! Sam-I-won't-let-you-go-Evans."

"Guys! Just stop it. Mercedes, Sam is right, you shouldn't go home alone after fainting like this during class so, I think it's only right that someone escorts you home."

"I'll go with her…" Quinn tried to say. "We live in the same neighborhood so it won't be a problem."

"No." Mercedes shouted at Quinn. "I can go alone, I don't need anyone, I especially don't need you!"

"I, uhm..." She sputtered, surprised and maybe even hurt.

"Look Mr. Schue, I'll go with her." Sam said, standing up while helping Mercedes do the same.

"I can do it alone." She said stubbornly, but accepting the hand.

"Yeah, right." He whispered.

"I _can_!" She cried.

Just as he was about to let her go she was crashing down so, he grasped her at the last minute preventing her fall.

"What did you just say?" He said pleased with himself while all she seemed to can do was glare at him.

* * *

In the end, Sam ended up carrying her in his arms all the way to his car, deciding that the next day he would pick her up to go to school since her car was left in the school's parking lot.

When they arrived at her home she took her keys out and, since she had recovered completely, walked and opened the front door, letting them in.

"Look, I-I'm sorry about earlier. It's just..." She stuttered.

"You don't have to apologize, you know." He said. "I'm used to your diva attitude by now."

"I know, but thanks. You didn't have to help me…not after the way I acted toward you."

"It's okay." He said. "Now, can we talk about your problem?"

"Wh-what are you talking about? I got no problem." she huffed, turning away from him and going toward the sink to get a glass of water.

When she turned toward him again, she found him right in front of her, with his hands resting on the sink on either side of her body.

"Now, I will ask the question again and I expect you to answer truthfully." He said, his face an inch from hers.

"I-I…I don't understand."

"Oh, I think you do." He said "Why are you doing this to yourself? You think I didn't notice the fact that you lost more weight than is healthy in just a few weeks. I just wasn't sure that you were actually hurting yourself, but you fainting in rehearsal spelled it out for me."

All she could do was look down, she didn't count on anyone finding out. She didn't count on _him_ finding out.

"Look at me Mercy. Look me in the eyes and tell me why the hell you're hurting yourself?"

"I can't okay! It's not your problem what I do or don't do with my body." She screamed in his face.

"It's not my problem? You must be fucking kidding me. It is my problem okay? Because you are my friend, and you're hurting yourself and your body like it doesn't matter to you. Do you want to die? Don't you care about the fact that you are also hurting your parents, your friends, _me_?" He said, sadly and angrily.

"My parents? My friends? Are _you_ fucking kidding me, my parents don't care about me; my father left me when I was three and my mother is never home. She cares so much about me that she didn't even notice that I was losing weight or that I was losing it way too fast. My friends? Which? Enlighten me Sam which friend should I care about? Quinn? The only thing she seems to care about is herself. Or no wait maybe the way Kurt told me exactly how disgusting I am that I turn to food and him because of my non-existent love life? Or, no, wait maybe Tina and Artie that are too occupied with they're love life that they can't even save time to say hello? And don't even get me started about you, Evans. Please, save me the time. "

"What do you mean by that, eh? Since I've moved here I've been nothing but nice to you!"

"Ooh yeah, wait, I guess in your world not acknowledging a person means being nice! How stupid of me. Well, problem solved now you can go back to your life while I go back to mine!" She said, trying to push him away but he was too strong.

"Will you stop turning my words around? It's not my fault that every time someone talks to you, all you can do is bitch them out. It's understandable you don't have any friends!" He yelled.

"Well if I'm such a bitch why are you still here?" She yelled back.

"Because I care about you, damn it! And I don't want you to get hurt!"

His words shocked her and left her speechless.

"And I'm going to help you out of this. You're not doing this alone, you need help Mercedes, but don't worry about this now, okay? I'll be there for you." He said, hugging her while she vent with tears.

When he said that he was going to help her, he meant it, and he knew just the right person that could help her.


End file.
